fire_apparatusfandomcom-20200214-history
North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue (New Jersey)
History North Hudson serves five municipalities and was formed in 1999 through the amalgamation of the following fire services: *Guttenburg Fire Department *North Bergen Fire Department *Union City Fire Department *Weehawken Fire Department *West New York Fire Department Former Firehouses Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Battalion 1' Engine 1 - 917 Paterson Plank Road, North Bergen : Engine 1 - 2012 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#25440-01) Engine 3 · Marine 1 · Marine 2 - 1900 Willow Avenue, Weehawken :Engine 3 ' - 2008 Pierce Impel (1750/500/42' skyboom) (Ex-Squad 7) :'Marine 1 - 2014 MetalCraft Marine FireStorm 36 39' 4700 gpm. Fire Rescue Boat (docked at Lincoln Harbor Yacht Club) :Marine 2 ''- 2012 Boston Whaler 27' 1000 gpm. Fire Rescue Boat (docked at Lincoln Harbor Yacht Club) :'Marine 3 (Support Unit) '- 1994 International Box Truck :'Marine 4 (Support Unit)' - 1991 Chevrolet Trailblazer Engine 4 · Deputy 1 - 541 29th Street, Union City :'Engine 4''' - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-02) :Deputy 1 ' - 2004 Chevrolet Trailblazer :'Ladder 2 (Reserve)' ' - 2005 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) :Squad 20 (Reserve) - 1993 E-One (1750/500) (Ex-Squad 7, Ex-Squad 10, Ex-Squad 1, Ex-Engine 8) Squad 2 · Ladder 1 · Battalion 1 - 1600 New York Avenue, Union City :Squad 2 - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) :Ladder 1 '- 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :'Battalion 1 - 2013 Ford Explorer 'Battalion 2' Engine 5 - 4610 Park Avenue, Weehawken :Engine 5 - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-01) :Rescue 3 (Support Unit) - 1994 International 4700/Industrial Truck Body Squad 1 · Rescue 1 · Rescue 2 · Battalion 2 - 4300 Kennedy Boulevard, Union City :Squad 1 - 2019 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) :Rescue 1 - 2002 Pierce Enforcer walk-around :Rescue 2 (UASR/Collapse Rescue Unit) - 2006 Spartan/Rescue One walk-around :Battalion 2 - 2013 Ford Explorer Squad 7 · Fire Department Headquarters - 11 Port Imperial Boulevard, West New York :Squad 7 - 2018 Pierce Enforcer (1500/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#31984) :Field Communications Unit 1 - 2010 International/Pierce :USAR Collapse Rescue Shoring Unit - 2013 Peterbilt/LDV :Engine 14 (Reserve) - 2008 Pierce Impel (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 5, Ex-Engine 3) :Engine 15 - 1988 Pierce Arrow (1250/?) (Ex-Clark Fire Department) : Engine 16 '''- 2005 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 5, Ex-Squad 1) : '''Engine 18 - 1994 E-One Sentry (1500/500) (Ex-Ocean Beach Fire Company No. 3) :Ladder 6 (Reserve)' '- 2002 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 4) : Battalion 4 (Reserve) - 2002 Ford Explorer (Ex-Battalion 2) : Battalion 5 (Reserve) - 2002 Ford Explorer (Ex-Battalion 1) : Deputy 2 (Reserve) - 2004 Chevrolet Trailblazer (Ex-Battalion 3) Tower Ladder 3 - 4911 Broadway, West New York :Tower Ladder 3 ' - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' mid-mount) (SN#28282) 'Battalion 3 Engine 9 · Battalion 3 - 6237 Kennedy Boulevard, North Bergen :Engine 9 - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-03) :Battalion 3 - 2016 Ford Explorer Engine 13 - 7507 Hudson Avenue, North Bergen :Engine 13 - 2015 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#28149-04) Squad 10 - 6510 Hudson Avenue., West New York : Squad 10 - 2012 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#25440-02) Ladder 4 - 428 60th Street, West New York : Ladder 4 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#31983) Ladder 5 - 8311 Kennedy Boulevard, North Bergen :Ladder 5 - 2005 Pierce Dash (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) Safety 1 - 6801 Madison Street, Guttenberg : Safety/Mask Service Unit 1 - 2011 GMC/Cliffside Body air/mask unit Retired Apparatus :1995 Simon-Duplex/Baker/Saulsbury (1500/250/75' mid-mount) (Ex-Secaucus Fire Department) (Ex-Tower 6) :1992 HME/Grumman (1050/750)(Ex Engine 14) :2001 American LaFrance Eagle pumper (2000/950/50A)) (SN#J-46968) (Ex-Voorhees Fire Department) (Sold to Michiana Shores Fire Department) :1995 Seagrave pumper (1250/500) :1994 Seagrave pumper (?/?/?' boom) :1991 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/?) :1990 Seagrave aerial :1987 Mack MC / Saulsbury heavy rescue (Ex- Secaucus Fire Department) :1984 Mack MC pumper (1500/600) (SN#MC686F15-1155) :1980 Seagrave (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) Alarms Firehouse Map External Links *North Hudson Regional Fire and Rescue *North Hudson Firefighters Association *North Hudson Fire Officers Association Category:Hudson County Category:New Jersey departments operating Grumman apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New Jersey departments operating Seagrave apparatus